


welcome to the fox's den

by kosmos (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: Stray Kids Supernatural AUs [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ABO elements, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Basically: Welcome Back to my Chaos Brainchild, Chaos & Mayhem Still Reign Supreme, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone's Whipped for the Foxes, Get Ready for all the Guest Appearances!!!!!!, Kitsune Han Jisung | Han, Kitsune Lee Felix, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Werecat Lee Minho | Lee Know, Werefox Yang Jeongin | I.N, Werewolf Bang Chan, Werewolf Hwang Hyunjin, Werewolf Kim Seungmin, Werewolf Seo Changbin, Werewolves, building a pack, everyone's a disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/kosmos
Summary: Felix, Jeongin, and Jisung, a pack of foxes, move their bakery to a sleepy little supernatural town. There they find more than they expect, leading them to open the bonds of their pack to others...falling in love along the way.the were crackhead agenda but better! or: everyone’s older, is adulting (with varying degrees of success), and the foxes draw everyone in with baked goods and smiles.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: Stray Kids Supernatural AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819681
Comments: 48
Kudos: 315





	1. deluxe surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Yes, you're not seeing things...this is functionally the same concept to the were crackhead agenda. I was rereading a week or two ago, and thought to myself that I missed the universe I created, but also, that I could do better. Oooof I definitely gave myself a lot to do...this is going to be longer than I’d planned for the original. 
> 
> Also other groups will be making bigger, more frequent cameos! Yaaaaay! This will remain primarily a chat fic but!! There will be frequent written segments, especially in the beginning, to more naturally introduce the rest of the boys + the town they find themselves making a new home in. If you all enjoy the written segments I may continue to go back and forth like I've done in this chapter. Let me know!
> 
> A lot of things that happened in twcha will probably happen in this one! because reboot! but also because i think past me is hilarious. yee.
> 
> I think that's everything...enjoy the reboot you guys!
> 
> CHAPTER USERNAMES  
> Felix - caramelee  
> Jeongin - sinnamon roll  
> Jisung - ginger snap  
> Hyunjin - pepperjint
> 
> GUESTS:  
> Momo (of Twice) - dancing queen 👑   
> Yugyeom (of GOT7) - gyeoms

**the fox box (3)**

_ ginger snap _

Uhm

Guys

Why is there blood outside the front door

_ sinnamon roll _

wait what

_ caramelee _

!!! concerning ! 

sungie dont go in alone

_ ginger snap _

Yeah def Not Gonna Do That

We have been open for three (3) days W H Y

_ sinnamon roll _

we’ve been open for two weeks but go off i guess

i’m one block away hyung

also there are vampires in the neighborhood so??? 

use your brain

_ ginger snap _

Oh right

But why are they spilling blood

IN FRONT OF OUR SHOP

_ caramelee _

the world may nvr kno

_ sinnamon roll _

jisung hyung is an idiot this is strawberry jam

_ caramelee _

SYIBFDUJJKU I CNAT BREATHE

U RLY THOUGHT IT WAS BLOOD

OH MY GAWD I CANT EVN SFVdjkbdz258@‘fd

_ ginger snap _

I Hate It Here

_ sinnamon roll _

get in line bitch

_ ginger snap _

Wtf I am your Hyung

_ sinnamon roll _

💅

* * *

The scent of freshly-baked pastries and sweets filled the interior of The Fox’s Den as Felix turned the sign from  _ Closed _ to  _ Open _ . The sun was just starting to peek out over the horizon as the kitsune took a moment to watch the scenery through the big bay windows at the front of the shop. Nocturnal creatures were rushing through the streets to make it back home while those who rose with the sun were just starting to get up and moving.

They had only been properly in town for a little over two months, but Felix was already half in love with the sleepy little town that hosted a significant portion of the country’s supernatural population. It was refreshing, being surrounded by his own kind again after being overwhelmed by too many humans crammed into a not-big enough city.

“Hyung, you’re spacing out again.”

Felix turned around to see Jeongin behind him, fidgeting with the straps of his hot-pink apron. The front was decorated with sarcastic pins and an ever-present dusting of powdered sugar that never seemed to entirely fade, even after a wash.

“I was staring at the sun,” The silver-haired male scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’ll go get my apron, can you-“

“Sung-hyung is starting up Presso and Machy, and I already brought down the tills.”

Sure enough, Jisung was behind the counter, sweet-talking their two espresso machines, petting them. Felix felt his lips twist into a soft smile at the sight of the other kitsune.

“Gross,” Jeongin said, but he rested their shoulders together and leaned into Felix. The blond reached up and ruffled the were’s hair, causing the younger to whine and slink away to the display cases.

Tucked off into a corner of the kitchen was the door that led to their office/break room, and hanging off the back door were three hooks: one red, one pink, one yellow. The red and pink hooks were empty, a singular soft sunshine-yellow apron hanging off the door. Felix lifted the material off the hook and gently shook it out, lowering it over his head and tying the ends around his waist, cinching it tight.

Music began to pour in from the front room’s speakers, and Felix immediately recognized the opening notes of Love Foolish, which caused his smile to spread more.

The early morning was squirreled away in the back, kneading dough and baking fresh breads. Sounds of customers occasionally spilled into the back, adding to the soundtrack that tugged at his brain and kept him focused. Eventually Jisung stuck his head in the back, slicked-back blue starting to curve around the tips of his ears. “Switch? Innie went to lunch.”

Felix glanced at the clock. It was nearing ten-thirty already. How had that happened? He hadn’t even noticed Jisung leave for his own lunch.

“Okay,” The kitsune pushed the tray of cookies he’d been making into the oven and shut the door. “All the bread’s done, I was just about to get started for the cakes this afternoon-“

“I got it ‘Lix,” Jisung patted his shoulder. “Go wash your hands and get up front.”

As if he had willed it into existence, the front door’s bell chimed, signaling the entrance of a new customer.

“Be right there!” Felix yelled out towards the front. He darted towards the hand-washing station, discarding his gloves and scrubbing his hands under scalding hot water. With that done, he clipped his name tag to his apron to join the collection of meme pins and badges already there, and stepped out into the front of the store.

Oh, He thought, nearly blinded with the looks of the male waiting in front of the display case, crouched down to peer at the delicacies inside. The newcomer was tall, with long blond hair tied up in a bun, bangs brushing his eyes. As Felix drew closer he got a strong whiff of decadent peppermint scent coming off the other male, and when their eyes met, a smile dancing across the other male’s lips, Felix recognized him as a werewolf. A really pretty werewolf alpha.

_ Oh no. _

“Welcome to The Fox’s Den,” Felix said, unable to look away. “Can I help you decide, or are you ready to order?”

“Hi!” The customer said, practically bouncing as he straightened up and grinned down at Felix. “I’ve got a huge chocolate craving today. Please help!” He clasped his hands in front of his face and stared, wide-eyed, at Felix.

_ Oh no he’s  _ **_cute_ ** , The baker amended mentally. “I’ve got chocolate croissants, or,” He tapped the display next to the regular croissants. “Chocolate-pastry croissants, also filled with chocolate.” They were a pain to make but they sold well.

“I’ll take five,” The other male said instantly. “And a cinnamon mocha please? All to go.”

“Anything else?” Felix asked, already moving over to Presso to begin making the alpha’s drink. 

“Is that fruit bread?” He pointed to where they kept their bread displayed, above the cup cupboard. At Felix’s nod, the alpha beamed. “Do you have orange-cranberry?”

“I do. Made them this morning myself,” Felix said over the hissing of the machine. 

“I’ll take a loaf, then,” He said, glancing down at his phone. “Uh, supposedly I need to ask about the...deluxe surprise box? What is that?”

“Twenty four pastries, fitting the theme of the day, handpicked by my partners and I. Today’s theme is - lucky you - chocolate decadence.”

“Excellent, I’ll take that then,” He nodded, pocketing his phone. “Sorry for the big order,” He said sheepishly as Felix fit a lid on his mocha, handing it off over the counter. “Momo-noona has been raving about this place, and sent me off to fetch ‘sustenance’. Oooh, this is really good!”

Felix knew instantly who he was talking about - Momo, a fox spirit, was an evening regular at this point. “Glad you like it.” He fetched a loaf of orange-cranberry bread down from the display, pulled out one of the pre-packaged Deluxe Surprise boxes from underneath the counter (there was only one left; he made a mental note to have Jeongin box two more up before the end of their shift), and slid it all in a bag along with the requested five chocolate-chocolate croissants. 

Ringing the male up, he announced the total. The alpha handed over a debit card, and Felix found himself memorising the name on the card.  _ Hyunjin _ . It fit him.

“There you go,” Felix handed the card back, tucking the receipt in the bag and passing it over. “Have a nice day!”

“Thank you!” The alpha waved at him, the door’s bell ringing as he stepped out into the street.

Felix, immediately missing the smell of peppermint, found himself sighing and leaning against Machy a little for support.

He hoped the alpha would return.

* * *

**momo’s dance hoes (3)**

_ pepperjint _

NOONA YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THEY WOULD BE SO PRETTY

_ dancing queen 👑 _

It’s a bakery what did u expect ?? The food is supposed to b fancy looking Jinnie

_ pepperjint _

NOT THE FOOD

gyeoms

Oh not the food huh 😝

_ dancing queen 👑  _

Please tell me u did not flirt with the soft foxes Hyunjin

_ pepperjint _

Noonaaaaa no

I only met one of them

He had freckles

FRECKLES

I think I’m in LOVE

_ gyeoms _

Oh he got it bad bad

_ dancing queen 👑 _

Guess ur going on the coffee runs from now on Jinnie

_ pepperjint _

Afgongx o k a y

_ gyeoms _

WOW HE DIDN’T EVEN COMPLAIN 🥱

_ pepperjint _

Hyung no :/

_ gyeoms _

Can’t stop won’t stop

_ pepperjint _

This is why Jinyoung-hyung doesn’t like you

_ gyeoms _

SQUARE UP

_ dancing queen 👑  _

BOYS

STOP

HYUNJIN HURRY UP WITH THE GOODS

YUGYEOM GO SIT IN A CORNER

_ gyeoms _

😑

_ pepperjint _

Be there in five

_**~TBC** _


	2. mr. 12e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my GOSH, you guys. I cannot believe the support you all left on the first chapter. It blew me away. As thanks for that (+me obsessively writing this fic thanks to your encouragement), have the next chapter really really early!
> 
> Enjoy, guys~!
> 
> CHAPTER USERNAMES:  
> Felix - caramelee  
> Jeongin - sinnamon roll  
> Jisung - ginger snap  
> Chan - authentic koala
> 
> GUESTS:  
> Bambam (of GOT7) - skinny ratio  
> Jennie (of Blackpink) - thejenK  
> Lisa (of Blackpink) - lilifilm

“Make sure to take anything that can’t be donated but is still good home to your pack,” Jisung says, fussing, as the three of them prepare to leave for the afternoon. 

Choi Soobin, one of their local hires and the Tuesday closer, offered them a shy smile. “Thank you. Have a good evening!”

“You don’t have to be nice to them, hyung,” Jeongin says with a cackle, grabbing Jisung and dragging him towards the door. “Seed chaos!”

“ _ Innie _ ,” Felix followed after his pack. “Bye Soobin! You have my number if anything goes wrong!”

The werewolf waved them goodbye as the bakery door shut behind them. The sky was high in the sky, the sun beating down on them. It was mid-September but still felt like summer with how hot the weather had been lately.

“Are we going straight home?” Jisung asked.

“Why, you want to grab food, hyung?” Jeongin reached back with his free hand. Felix grabbed it, sliding their fingers together as they passed a figure hurrying down the street, dressed in all black leather with big headphones over his ears, eyes glued to his phone.

“Whoa,” Jisung barely managed to avoid knocking into the figure. “Oookay then...anyways, yes, food. I didn’t get enough at lunch.”

“I can eat, but we could just get delivery?” Felix squeezed Jeongin’s hand. “I kind of want to go home and cuddle on the couch.”

“Right, you heard hyung, cuddling is on the agenda,” Jeongin leaned further into Jisung’s space as they continued down the street. “If we get delivery it’ll basically show up right after we get home. Genius.”

Felix blushed a little even as Jisung was pulling open his phone. They stopped off to the side of the walkway for a minute before ordering from the Chinese-Korean place run by a dragon, witch, and werewolf in the heart of the city.

After that, it only took ten more minutes for them to get back to their apartment building. The inside was a modest, modern-decorated five floor building. The inside was twenty floors of five apartments each.

“Hallo boys,” Their landlady sat behind the front desk of the lobby, a magazine hovering in the air beside her, occasionally turning its own pages. “Your new neighbor is moving in across the hall.”

“Oooh,” Jisung said, rubbing his hands together. “It’s been vacant forever…”

“C’mon,” Jeongin tugged the three of them towards the elevator. “Our food’s on the way, we can eat and ogle at the same time.”

They stepped out onto the twelfth floor to find boxes stacked against the walls surrounding the door of apartment 12E. Jisung whistled at the sight. “Damn, that’s a lot…”

“Rip our delivery person,” Jeongin said as they walked down the hall.

At that moment 12E’s door swung open and Felix was, for the second time today, hit by an immediate feeling of  _ oh no _ .

“ _ Damn _ ,” Jisung said quietly, and Jeongin was practically salivating next to them.

Their new neighbor was about Felix’s height, with artfully messy dark hair pushed back on one side, the other falling imto his eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless black top that showed off his muscles and Felix had to actually reach out and grab Jeongin’s shoulder as a wave of refreshing eucalyptus swept over them.

“Oh  _ no _ ,” Jisung said as their neighbor caught sight of them, his face lighting up into a breathtaking and blinding smile. 

“Oh  _ yes _ ,” Jeongin said. “Hi!”

“Hi,” Their neighbor said, still beaming at them. “Is one of you 12D?”

“That would be all of us, actually,” Felix said, then propped himself up against their door as that smile turned towards him. “Welcome to the building. I’m Felix.”

“I’m Jeongin, it’s  _ very _ nice to meet you,” The werefox grinned, barring his foxy teeth.

“Jisung,” Felix’s best friend said, voice wavering.

“I’m Chan,” The werewolf said. “It’s nice to meet you guys, too.”

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask,” Jeongin piped up, eyes practically sparking. “And if we’re not here, we’re at our bakery. The Fox’s Den.”

“Oh, I think I saw that place on my way into town,” Chan said. “Maybe I’ll stop by soon.”

“You should, Lix here is a genius with baked goods,” Jeongin tapped his shoulder. Felix shared a commiserating glance with Jeongin.

The elevator rattled behind them, dinging loudly. One of the employees of  _ Dream _ , a blue-haired water spirit, stepped out onto their floor with a giant delivery bag over their shoulder.

“Hey! Our food!” Jisung forcefully removed himself from Jeongin’s grasp and darted over to the employee. “Nice to meet you, Chan!”

Felix slid his keys out of his pocket and unlocked their door, offering a final smile to their new neighbor. “Stop by the bakery some time, really. And welcome to the neighborhood.”

“Thank you!” There was the sound of dull thudding from inside 12E and Chan gave them an apologetic smile before darting back inside his apartment.

“Did we get drinks?” Jeongin asked. “Because I’m suddenly very thirsty…”

Felix pushed him through their open door.

* * *

**banbambang + kim (4)**

Tuesday, 1:43pm

_ skinny ratio _

chan have you settled in yet

_ authentic koala _

I’ve been in the city for an hour

_ skinny ratio _

aaannnd your point? is???

_ authentic koala _

I’m not a vampire, I don’t have superspeed

_ lilifilm _

RIP those Bang fam vamp genes

_ authentic koala _

ITS ONLY LIKE 5%

_ thejenK _

200 says he was flirting with cute neighbors instead of unpacking.

_ skinny ratio _

OHOHOHOHO

_ authentic koala _

Noona, why

_ thejenK _

Suffer. 💝

_ lilifilm _

Don’t leave us hanging Bang

_ skinny ratio _

tell us everything channnnnnnn~!

_ authentic koala _

...There’s a pack living across the hall from me

They were adorable, two omegas and a beta

_ skinny ratio _

OHO

_ lilifilm _

Geddit 😏

_ thejenK _

Look at you, you’re gonna have a pack! Can’t believe our Chan’s finally growing up.

_ authentic koala _

NOONA NO

_ lilifilm _

Jennie yesss! This is why I love you

_ thejenK _

💖💖💖

_ authentic koala _

I’m done with you all bye I have to go unpack & make sure Minho doesn’t break anything

_ skinny ratio _

chan?

...

r u d e

* * *

“Did you see his arms?” Jeongin sighed dreamily, twirling his chopsticks around in his ramen. “Can you even imagine his  _ abs _ ?”

Felix looked over at Jisung, amused. The other kitsune rolled his eyes before turning back to his chicken.

“He was very attractive, Innie, yes.”

Jeongin paused, head swinging between them. “You two are mocking me.”

Felix set down his plate, shaking his head. “No, Innie.” He wiped his hands on a napkin and then threw his arms around the werefox, cuddling into Jeongin. “You know we love you despite your…”

“Thot ways,” Jisung said, then yelped when Jeongin pinched his thigh. “It was a  _ joke _ !”

“Hmph,” Jeongin rested his head atop Felix’s, still eating his ramen. “I just...I love you guys but. Maybe if we had an alpha...we wouldn’t have...maybe if  _ I _ had been an alpha…”

“Innie,” Felix cooed, tightening his arms around the younger male. “Stop that. We love you as you are.”

Jisung snatched the ramen out of Jeongin’s hands and together, the two kitsune wrapped themselves around Jeongin and wrangled him so they were all lying down on the couch smushed together. “What happened in the city wasn’t your fault, Jeongin. We love you.”

The werefox made a sad noise in the back of his throat. Felix purred and twisted around so he could rub his nose along Jeongin’s scent gland. “We love you, In-in. If we find an alpha, great, but we don’t  _ need _ one.”

The red-haired boy tensed in their arms for a moment, before burying his face in Jisung’s chest and bursting into tears. Felix felt himself whine a little too, reaching out with one hand to grasp at Jisung’s shirt.

“It’s okay,” The beta’s hand carded through Felix’s silver hair. “It’s okay guys.”

After five very long, tense moments of the kitsune trying to comfort their younger packmate, Jeongin finally fell asleep. The food lay on the table, mostly forgotten, as they curled up around each other, Jisung still watching over them protectively.

“I didn’t know he felt like this,” Felix’s voice had a whine to it that he couldn’t quite control.

“Innie’s very good at hiding things,” Jisung’s voice was quiet. “That time was...hard. We’re coping with it in different ways.”

Felix hummed, eyes closing as Jisung’s fingers pet at his hair. “He  _ was _ very handsome,” He said sleepily.

The other kitsune’s laugh was the last thing Felix heard before he fell asleep.

_**~tbc** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first hyunjin, now chan...i wonder who will show up next :) also hahaha you were all in the comments like "i love how wholesome and soft and nice this fic is going to be!" I WARNED YOU THERE WILL BE PLOT. Take that as you will. Hehe.
> 
> Thank you again, all of you, for your support of this fic. It means the world to me. Stay safe and sane, everyone! Spread love. <3
> 
> See you next chapter.


	3. mysterious notebook guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry about the slightly-late update, I had a lot of family stuff going on this week. Just my luck huh? I reboot the fic and then all my writing time is taken up by family obligations.
> 
> That aside, oh my god guys...I'm so blown away by all the support you've slung my way! Every time I got a notification for a comment or kudos, it just made my heart go all fuzzy. I love you guys. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.
> 
> CHAPTER USERNAMES  
> Felix - caramelee  
> Jeongin - sinnamon roll  
> Jisung - ginger snap  
> Changbin - changover  
> Minho - lee knowtice me

**the fox box (3)**

Thursday, 10:41am

_ ginger snap _

Omfg he’s here again you guys

_ caramelee _

mysterious notebook guy?

_ ginger snap _

MYSTERIOUS NOTEBOOK GUY

_ sinnamon roll _

that’s every monday and thursday @10:40am exactly for three weeks in a row mad props to this guy

_ caramelee _

tat meepin on schedule tho 👌 couldnt b me

_ sinnamon roll _

meepin

_ ginger snap _

Meepin

_ caramelee  _

adjjhxd sHUT UP Y R WE TEXTIN NEWAY

_ sinnamon roll _

can’t let mysterious notebook guy know we’re talking about him

_ ginger snap _

^^^^^^^

* * *

Dusting his hands off on his apron, Felix left Jeongin alone in the battle against the meringues, peeking out around the doorway to look out into the main area.

The bakery was mostly empty, only two fae teenagers sitting in a booth and - you guessed it - Jisung’s Mysterious Notebook Guy, sitting on a stool by a bar facing the windows that looked out onto Main Street. He was - as always - dressed in all black, a medium black coffee and a singular piece of lemon bar, half-eaten, sitting in front of him as he scribbled furiously in an old, beat up black notebook.

Jisung was staring dreamily at Mysterious Notebook Guy when Felix sidled up to him.

“Did you give him your number?” Felix asked.

Jisung nearly jumped out of his skin, whipping around. The other kitsune was so surprised that several of his tails  _ poof _ ed into existence, wrapping around Jisung’s legs. 

“Lix!  _ Don’t do that _ ,” Jisung pouted, the tips of his tails drooping backwards.

“Sorry soulmate,” Felix gave the blue-haired male a grin before turning his attention back to Mysterious Notebook Guy. “So did you slide him your digits?”

Jisung pouted. His tails unwrapped from around his leg, curling up his back before disappearing again. “I can barely manage to take his  _ order _ , Lix, what do you think?”

“Sounds like you need a wingman. Or  _ tail _ man,” Felix giggled at his own joke.

“That was  _ horrible _ ,” Jisung groaned, resting his head against the countertop.

It was then that the bell above the door chimed once more, admitting another customer.

Soft silver hair parted to show off his porcelain skin, chocolate eyes that were large and expressive as he took in the interior of the bakery. The smell of red wine hit their noses just as the newcomer caught sight of Mysterious Notebook Guy in the corner, his expression lighting up.

“Binnie!” He cried, practically racing over to the window. Mysterious Notebook Guy removed his face from his notebook, and when he caught sight of the approaching figure his whole face softened.

“Binnie,” Jisung said dreamily, swaying a little as he took in the meeting between the two people in front of them. His cheeks flushed when the newcomer kissed Mysterious Notebook Guy full on the lips. “ _ What the fuck they’re so cute Lix I can’t- _ “

Felix just reached out to pat his packmate on the shoulder. “Don’t melt into a pile on the floor, Sungie.”

“ _ Fuck you _ -EEP!” Jisung ducked under the counter as Attractive Newcomer broke away from Mysterious Notebook Guy to head back over to the counter.

Felix internally sighed, but smiled brightly as the grey-haired male stepped up to the counter across from him. “Welcome to The Fox’s Den? What can I get for you?”

The male gave him a big grin. “I  _ was _ going to ask for a cappuccino, but  _ now _ I think I want the biggest salted caramel latte you can give me.” And then, staring straight at Felix, he winked.

The kitsune could feel his cheeks flushing even as his phone vibrated loudly in his pocket, presumably Jisung screaming in their group chat. “Anything else?”

“Hmm.” As he bent over the pastry case, Felix got another whiff of his scent: alpha and were- _ something _ . This was the third pretty alpha in as many days. At this rate Felix wasn’t going to survive all the eye candy in town. “I think a chocolate tart.”

“Okay. For here or to go?”

“Here, please.” The alpha flashed him that beautiful smile again. Jisung made some kind of strangled noise from the floor, and the smile only widened.

Felix rang him up, took his cash, and couldn’t help but watch, transfixed, for a while, as the alpha went back to go sit with Mysterious Notebook Guy.

“Hnngh,” Jisung said, pathetically, from the floor.

“Go wash your hands and make his latte, Sungie,” Felix said, and headed back towards the kitchen.

* * *

**the fox box (3)**

Thursday, 10:51am

_ ginger snap _

MYSTERIOUS NOTEBOOK GUY HAS A HOT BF

REPEAT MYSTERIOUS NOTEBOOK GUY HAS A HOT BF

I CAN’T

THEY’RE SO CUTE TOGETHER

_ sinnamon roll _

are you on the floor

_ ginger snap _

...Maybe

_ sinnamon roll _

hyung i say this with respect

you are the definition of an useless gay

_ ginger snap _

That doesn’t sound respectful

*Bi, thank you very much

_ sinnamon roll _

lol it’s not

_ caramelee _

i took the order but hes deliverin the drinks

_ sinnamon roll _

rip jisung-hyung he’ll be somewhat missed

_ caramelee _

hot bf is rly hot tho come look

_ sinnamon roll _

one sec

HOLY SHIT HE IS

WHAT DO THEY PUT IN THE WATER OF THIS TOWN AND WHERE CAN I GET SOME

_ caramelee _

my biggest mood evr

_ sinnamon roll _

nice reference, you really earned that meme degree huh

_ caramelee _

thx, i traded sleep 4 it

_ sinnamon roll _

b i g y i k e s

* * *

By the time the end of Jisung and Felix’s shift arrived at 1pm, Mysterious Notebook Guy and Hot Were BF (™ Jeongin) were still hanging around, hands curled around new, steaming hot cups as they sat at the table they had migrated too.

Jisung was not being subtle, staring blatantly at them as they packed up their things and started to leave. Ryujin, making coffee orders as Jeongin manned the register (they were in the middle of a post-lunch rush), was trying hard not to laugh in Jisung’s face.

“C’mon Sungie,” Felix laced their arms together and tugged him towards the doir.

“But  _ Lix _ ,” The other kitsune whined.

“They’ll be back.” Felix shoved Jisung out the door and waved at Jeongin. “See you at home, Innie!”

“Bye hyungs!” Jeongin yelled between customers, Ryujin adding her own farewells. The door swung shut behind him.

Jisung leaned against him as they started towards their apartment building. “I know we said we didn’t need an alpha on Tuesday, but  _ damn _ . First Chan and now Mysterious Notebook Guy’s boyfriend?  _ Fuck _ .”

Felix rolled his eyes and squeezed Jisung’s hand. “Are you ever going to learn his name or just call him Mysterious Notebook Guy forever?”

“ _ Liiiiiix _ .”

“Sorry. Well...it’s like we told Innie when we decided to move,” Felix swung their linked hands together. “We don’t  _ need _ an alpha, but if we find one that fits, that we  _ want _ ...that’s a different story.”

“...and if it’s more than one? Or a beta?”

“Then it happens. We’ll know. Like how you and me knew about Innie.”

“Right...okay,” Jisung squeezed his hand as they turned the corner of the block. “Cuddles when we get home?”

“ _ Yes _ , definitely.”

* * *

were boyfriends 🖤🤎 (2)

Thursday 3:47pm

_ lee knowtice me _

I had fun today Binnie 🤎🤎

_ changover _

Me too 🖤. It was a good date.

_ lee knowtice me _

Yessss

And now I know why you go to the same bakery all the time 

Oof those fox boys were HOT

_ changover _

HYUNG.

Please.

_ lee knowtice me _

I saw you staring @ the blue-haired one Binnie

Don’t even try to lie to me

_ changover _

😑

_ lee knowtice me _

I’m coming to your place for cuddles

_ changover _

Wha-why?

You just left.

_ lee knowtice _

Because you’re my boyfriend and I don’t want you going into Sad Boii Hours.

_ changover _

...I’ll order pizza.

_ lee knowtice me _

‼️‼️‼️ I love you Binnie

_ changover _

I love you more.

_ lee knowtice me _

Oh BET ⁉️

_ changover _

Shut up and come cuddle me.

_ lee knowtice me _

WHEN I SAY IM RUNNIN-

_ changover _

🙄

_**~TBC** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only Seungminnie left now... hehe.
> 
> What did you guys think? Your opinions mean a lot to me.
> 
> DYNAMICS (because I said I would put these up)  
> Felix - Omega  
> Jisung - Beta  
> Jeongin - Omega
> 
> Chan - Alpha  
> Minho - Alpha  
> Changbin - Beta  
> Hyunjin - Alpha  
> Seungmin - ?


	4. french vanilla latte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...happy 2021 to everyone who's already had the New Year arrive, and happy New Year's Eve to those of us (like me) who are still stuck in 2020! Managed to sneak through one last update before the year closes for me. I did not mean to leave this fic alone for two and a half months, but life. And no inspiration. I'm sorry, everyone! Please forgive me! Seungmin has arrived!
> 
> Enjoy, everyone.
> 
> CHAPTER USERNAMES:  
> Felix - caramelee  
> Jeongin - sinnamon roll  
> Jisung - ginger snap  
> Seungmin - use a bookmark  
> Hyunjin - pepperjint
> 
> GUESTS:  
> Haechan (of NCT) - sunburn  
> Lia (of Itzy) - honeybee  
> Ryujin (of Itzy) - ryude

**the fox box (3)**

Friday 8:24am

_ sinnamon roll _

i’m gay

_ ginger snap _

Aren’t you supposed to be studying for your test on Monday

_ sinnamon roll _

i am

but simultaneously i am also g A Y

_ caramelee _

big word

who is it

_ sinnamon roll _

so there’s this librarian right

_ ginger snap _

Oh no

_ sinnamon roll _

OH YES

he’s like a tall version of felix, HE HAS THE SOFTEST SWEATER AND THE BIGGEST SMILE—

_ caramelee _

im not short

sung is

_ ginger snap _

Literally fuck off

_ sinnamon roll _

I’M HAVING A CRISIS

_ ginger snap _

Arent we all

_ caramelee _

Phat mood

_ sinnamon roll _

you guys are NO HELP

_ ginger snap _

...You’re just learning this now?

…

Innie?

_ caramelee _

welp guess he ded

_ ginger snap _

Rip

_ caramelee _

Rip

* * *

When Jeongin walked into the shop five minutes before his shift started, Felix was (mostly) unsurprised to see him accompanied by an individual he could only assume was the hot librarian.

“Hi, Innie,” He said, holding back a grin at the slight red that dusted over his cheeks. “How’d the studying go?”

“ _ Hyung _ ,” The werefox huffed at him. “It was fine. Uhm, could we get Seungmin-ssi some coffee?”

“Of course,” Felix smiled before turning his attention to the hot librarian - Seungmin, Jeongin had said. “What can I get for you?”

“A french vanilla latte, please,” Seungmin looked around with wide eyes. “It’s so cozy in here. It’s amazing, Jeongin-ah.”

Jeongin’s ears flushed red. “I’m glad you like it gotta go clock in bye!” He disappeared in a rush, the door to the kitchen slamming shut behind him.

“...did I say something wrong?” Seungmin asked, handing over cash. Felix accepted it and counted out his change.

“He’s just weird in the mornings,” Felix said, trying not to giggle. “We’re all still adjusting to life here.”

There was the sudden sound of raised voices from the back before Jisung came out with a pout, slicking his hair back. “Innie is such a little-“ He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening as they landed on Seungmin’s form. “Wha-Minnie?”

“Sungie?”

_ Oh my god _ , Felix thought, delighted, expertly balancing making Seungmin’s drink with watching the scene unfolding before his eyes.

“Jisung, is that really you?” Seungmin took a step closer to the counter, eyes wide and filled with a variety of emotions. “It’s been so  _ long _ .”

Jisung actually  _ blushed _ , biting his lip as he stepped up to the counter, seemingly entranced by the librarian. “I...thought I’d never see you again.”

“Oh, Sung…”

Felix gently cleared his throat and placed Seungmin’s latte on the counter in between them. “Jisungie, why don’t you take your last break?” He nudged the other kitsune with a soft smile.

“Oh-“ Jisung’s eyes widened. “Lix are you sure?”

“We’ll be fine,” Felix patted his shoulder and walked back over to the coffee machines, intent on cleaning them as much as he could during the current lull. Most of the seats in the bakery had been taken, but no one else had come through the door yet.

Felix watched as Jisung and Seungmin managed to find a corner to sit in, talking quietly. As he wiped down the sides of Presso, he pulled out his phone, texting Jeongin about this new development with Seungmin.

Twenty seconds later, there was a crash from the kitchen, immediately followed by Jeongin yelling “I’M OKAY!” and Felix’s phone buzzing with a long string of emojis.

The kitsune smirked.

* * *

**bff roomies 💙🖤💙🖤💙 (2)**

Friday, 2:43pm.

_ use a bookmark _

I went to the bakery you told me about.

_ pepperjint _

!!! You did !! Did you love it

_ use a bookmark _

One of the owners is an old friend…

I can’t remember if I told you about Han Jisung?

_ pepperjint _

Oshit

Yes you did

Are you okay Min ??

_ use a bookmark _

Yes...it was a little awkward at first but then it was like no time passed at all.

Library Boy is also one of the owners, he and the other owner (your freckle boy) brought us coffee and desserts. It was...nice.

_ pepperjint _

YOU SAW FRECKLE BOY

AND CUTE LIBRARY GUY

AT THE SAME TIME

YOU HAVE BEEN BLESSED

_ use a bookmark _

...Ridiculous.

I’m on my way home. We’ll talk more then.

_ pepperjint _

I get off in ten Im gonna YEET myself HOME—

_ use a bookmark _

Ridiculous.

See you soon.

* * *

“So, hyung, you know Seungmin,” Jeongin prompts, smirking from behind the counter.

It’s nearly two and a half hours since Jisung and Felix’s shift ended, but they’re still at the bakery. Felix and Jeongin had conspired to let Jisung stay in the front of the store to talk to Seungmin instead of coming back after his break. It was an easy feat; Jisung was prone to being easily distracted.

He’d only noticed after Felix had come out of the back changed out of his apron and work clothes, and after grumbling, had stayed to talk to Seungmin more. Felix had taken some cupcakes over to a quiet corner and had quickly fallen down the YouTube rabbit hole while Jisung and Seungmin caught up.

But now Seungmin is gone, and Soobin has already arrived for his shift. Jeongin, being Jeongin, wants details.

The tips of Jisung’s ears flush red. “Yes. I…” He looks down at the ground, clearly upset. Felix is moving before he even realizes it, draping himself over the beta’s back and purring into his neck.

“It can wait, ‘Sung,” He says, rubbing his cheek against Jisung’s. “Until we’re all at home.”

“Please.”

Jeongin deflates, leaning over the counter and reaching out to grab Jisung’s hand. “I’m sorry, hyung…”

“It’s okay Innie,” The blue-haired male gives him a small smile. “We’ll talk about it at home, okay?”

“Only if you want to,” Jeongin says. Felix gives him a soft smile and then promptly bundles Jisung and their stuff out the front door of the bakery, the bell above the door echoing in their ears.

* * *

**saturday sweepers (4)**

Friday, 3:07pm.

_ sinnamon roll _

you ever open your mouth and then feel like the absolute worst person ever

_ sunburn _

Lol couldnt be me !!! Im the best

_ ryude _

wow haechan-oppa, telling lies. i can’t believe it.

_ sunburn _

I hope you fall off 3000 floor skyscraper

_ sinnamon roll _

…

_ honeybee _

Jeongin, is everything okay?

_ sinnamon roll _

i made jisung-hyung sad

_ ryude _

welp, guess i have to kill one of my bosses.

_ sunburn _

As much as I hate agreeing with Ryujin SAME

_ honeybee _

Oh no 😔 Is everything okay?

_ sinnamon roll _

felix-hyung took him home, he said we’d talk about it later

_ ryude _

make it up to him. give him a unicorn.

_ sinnamon roll _

can’t afford a unicorn, guess i’ll have to stick with flowers

_ sunburn _

If youre not careful one of these days Im going to kidnap Jisung for my own pack

_ sinnamon roll _

YOU ALREADY HAVE YOUR OWN JISUNG STAY AWAY FROM MINE

_ honeybee _

Haechan, you have 22 packmates, do you really need more?

_ sunburn _

As Johnny hyung says more is more

_ ryude _

pfffft.

_ honeybee _

Ooookaaayyy. And on THAT note, Jeongin, don’t beat yourself up too much, okay? 💖 Eat a cookie for me.

_ sinnamon roll _

we’re not worthy of lia-noona

_ sunburn _

Mood

_ ryude _

agreed.

_ honeybee _

💖💖💖💖💖

_**~TBC** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin is here! All the boys have been introduced. Now things can really start to happen...eheheheh. Since introductions are over, let me know: would you like the continued balance of narration/chatting to continue, or to lean more heavily towards chatting as I had originally planned?
> 
> See you all soon! <3

**Author's Note:**

> oh man oh man who's ready for a fic with actual PLOT from me. if you came from the were crackhead agenda, thank you! if you're new, WELCOME! 
> 
> disclaimer that i've never worked at a bakery but at my last grocery job, i was good friends with all the people who worked in the bakery and they loved to complain about everything to me so i kinda know what i'm talking about
> 
> Anyway I 💖💖💖 you all. Thank you in advance for any comments or kudos you deign to bless my fic with. 
> 
> See you soon.


End file.
